1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a photo-acoustic imaging apparatus and a method of displaying images by the photo-acoustic imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing rather accurate results by correcting values received by the photo-acoustic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical imaging apparatuses have been used to examine an internal body structure of a subject and diagnose diseases. For example, apparatuses applying magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), ultrasound, X-rays, and positron emission tomography (PET), etc. are used. In particular, as optical tomography technology that does not ionize tissues unlike other medical imaging technologies, a photo-acoustic imaging apparatus using a photo-acoustic effect, which shows an acoustic reaction after materials absorb light, is used.
If a multi-wavelength photo sound is used, oxygen saturation (SpO2) can be measured. In this case, however, oxygen saturation values cannot be accurately measured due to various reasons such as actual wavelengths and a tissue state. For example, when cancers are chemically treated, oxygen saturation of cancer tissues and tissues around them is changed. In order to measure a change in the oxygen saturation, a variety of multi-wavelength photo-acoustic apparatuses are used, but it is difficult to measure accurate values.